Ib
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Sasha and her family went to an art gallery. Once she got separated from her little brother she was all alone... Warning! Contains Three Ocs!


**This is based off Ib but my two Ocs in it! Sasha and Christian are my Oc! I do not own Ib! I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasha's P.O.V

"So this is a Art Gallery." I said. My mom sighed. "Yeah." She said as she smile. "I don't want to be here." My little brother Christian complained. Our dad ignored him. "Well were here to see the art work of Guertena." My mom said with a smile. "First we have to go to the Reception Desk." Dad said. My mom nodded and they went towards the desk.

"Mom... can me and Chris go ahead?" I asked. "Um.. Sure. But please don't argue. And don't cause any trouble! And don't get separated!" She said. I nodded and grabbed Chris' hand and walked away. "Why do I have to listen to you?" Chris asked as we keep walking around. "Because I'm older." I said happily. "By one year. I'm eight and your nine. Big different." He muttered.

I sighed as we looked around the gallery. We kept looking around. "Okay let's fi-" I bumped into a girl. "Ack." I moaned as I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry!" A girl with long brown hair said as she got up and helped me up. I smiled. "No, no. I wasn't looking." I said. Chris looked at me. "Come on." He moaned as he tried to get me to move. "I want to go!" Chris complained.

I shook my head. "I want to see more of this art!" I said. "No!" He said. "I want to see mom at least!" He said. "Then go by yourself okay." I said as I walked away. "Okay! Thanks!" He said with a smile then walked away. I looked around to see that the girl I bumped into was gone. I kept smiling and continue walking. Once I walked to the next room my eyes widen.

The room lights were turned off and everyone were gone. I could barely see in here. "Mom? Dad?" I whimpered. Is this some kind of joke? "Chris?" I whimpered again and I kept walking. The art seem to be the same but no one is here. Wait. Once Chris went in the other room the lights turned off and everyone was gone... Maybe he is still here? "Chris?" I said. Maybe I should just leave.

I want toward the front door. I kept trying to get out only to figure out. It's lock. I gulped. How is this possible?! I started to walk away from the door. I went to the next room and saw the ? of the deep. I don't know the other word but it looked creepy. "Hello?" I called out. No one is around here too... I quickly ran towards the other room. This is so sudden. Did mom and dad just leave me by accident?

*COUGH* I froze. "Is any one here." I whimpered. I walked towards the painting. _'Coughing Man' _Did that painting just cough? I looked at the red rose still frighten. I turned around and ran. I kept walking around. *splash* I froze again then turned my head around to see a tomato on the floor. I looked at the painting only to find only the corn on the paining. Weird...

I went towards another room only to find the big painting. Blue paint was dripping down. I looked closer and words appeared on the floor. _'COME'_ The letters spelled out. "EEK!" I screamed. I panted nervously. I looked at the wall again. _'COME DOWN. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU'_ The paint spelled out on the wall again. I was confuse and scared. This keeps getting weirder. "Down?" I whispered.

I went back to the room that had ? of the deep. "Oh no... Oh no..." I repeated to only see the gate was open. Am I suppose to go in THERE?! I guess so. I saw some blue foot prints. I sighed. Be brave. Maybe this is the way out? I crossed my fingers and stepped on the art. I went threw the art.

I looked around. WHERE. AM. I. I was freaking out. Their seems to be two rooms. And also two painting. A blue and red. I'll in the side with the blue painting. I went in the room. _'COME COME COME' _The paint was on this wall to. And it seems to spell out COME. I kept walking and saw a green rose. It seems... pretty. I took the green rose then a red one appeared. "What?" I asked confused.

Maybe I shouldn't take the red one... I pushed the vase away and opened a door. I froze to see a creepy lady. "O-okay." I said quietly. I saw a key on the floor. Should I take it? I got the key and the lady smiled creepy. "EEK!" I screamed out again. I quickly got out of the room. I looked down on the ground then sighed.

I heard foot steps coming. W-who is coming? I kept my eyes closed as I'm still afraid.

* * *

**Who is coming?! What happened to Christian? Find out on the next chapter**

**Sasha: Please review :D! **


End file.
